


Merry Christmas

by ImDaisyTbh



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Damian doesn't understand Christmas, Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Everyone's first Christmas, Fluff, I just want Dick to be happy, Jason is happy, Protective Selina Kyle, Softness, dad Slade wilson, giant tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDaisyTbh/pseuds/ImDaisyTbh
Summary: When Damian's teacher asks what their Christmas family traditions are, he seeks out his family to ask. Turns out, none of them have any real experience with Wayne Christmases.Good thing it's never too late to make new traditions-----chapter two: smol Dickchapter three: Family, Dick and Jason
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Harleen Quinzel, Dick Grayson & Pamela Isley, Dick Grayson & Selina Kyle, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	1. Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and Merry Christmas!
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful time and enjoy the holidays. This was just a little something I decided to post, so please enjoy.
> 
> I don't own the characters, except Sheila I suppose :)

It was the last day before Christmas break and their teacher had asked them what their Christmas family traditions were, and the classroom had erupted in chatter. He heard Lisy tell her friends about the candy her dad made. Hector told others about the tree they’d decorate and Charlie about how excited he was to see his big sister again.

”Damian, you’ve been quiet, don’t you have a tradition you’d like to share?” His teacher, Sheila Lake, asked him.

He huffed. ”I’m not christian, I don’t celebrate Christmas. Besides, I don’t see the appeal of killing a tree, bringing it inside or lying to children about a man breaking into their homes as night.”

Sheila eyed him and laughed a little. ”I admit I’ve never understood those particular activities myself.” She eyed the chair next to him. ”May I sit down?” He nodded. He preferred Sheila over a lot of teachers. She didn’t treat him like a three year old and he respected her.

”You know, I don’t celebrate Christmas either, at least not for the religious purpose.”

Damian looked at her as she spoke, but she was looking somewhere else, as if lost in a memory.

”Most people don’t actually. They do it because it is a tradition, a happy holiday that you can spend with your family and loved ones. My family gather and spend the holiday together, even though we’re not celebrating the birth of Jesus. Christmas doesn’t have to mean religion, trees, presents, or any of that. I suppose that’s what I’m asking, Damian. What is Christmas for you?”

She looked at him with soft eyes as she said the last part.

”Well, I .. I never celebrated Christmas before I moved to live with my father.”

”Oh but then this is a perfect opportunity to learn, don’t you think? Ask your father or brothers how they celebrate Christmas! It’ll make you more familiar with the idea of it.”

”You want me to ask how my father celebrates Christmas?”

”I want the report on my desk in a week.” She said in a serious tone, but he could see her smile.

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. After all, he had been getting along with the others for a while now, and he supposed he should respect his father’s traditions. They were _his_ family traditions after all.

He nodded. ”I will do my best, Sheila.”

When he got home he went to work right away.

”Pennyworth? I have a question.”

Alfred was in the library, having read a book when Damian came in.

”Yes, master Damian?” He asked, checking the page he was on before putting the book down.

”How do you and Father celebrate Christmas?”

”Oh.” Alfred seemed surprised by the question. ”I wouldn’t know, I'm afraid.”

He was not expecting that. ”Why? Is it a family secret? I am his blood son and I have the _right_ to-”

”Calm down!” Alfred shook his head. ”I simply don’t celebrate Christmas here. I leave for the holidays to be with my own family.”

Damian didn’t know that, it was easy to forget Alfred had a life outside of Gotham.

”Why don’t you ask your father and brothers at dinner?”

He gave a curt nod before walking back to his room. Yes, dinner would be a good time for questioning.

An hour and a half later Alfred called him down to eat.

Jason had even joined them tonight. He and Tim were kicking each other under the table _”Stop kicking!” ”You’re taking up all the space, move back!” ”It’s not my fault some of us are over 150cm, shorty, my legs need space. Now move over.” ”No way!”_

While Dick was filling his plate and making conversation with Pennyworth and Father.

He decided to start with Drake, and cleared his throat a little. ”Timothy.”

They all stopped and looked at him. He never adressed any of them by first name, it was always Pennyworth,Todd, Drake, Grayson, Father, but right now he needed their attention.

”..yes?” Tim answered, unsure. Damian was being weird again, because, _Timothy_?

”Tell me about your Christmases with Father. I .. wish to learn of your traditions.”

Tim looked at Bruce, who was just as confused as he was, before answering.

”Well, I haven’t spent any Christmases here. Last year was actually the first time and then there was a giant drug deal that needed handled, so I suppose it wasn’t an ordinary Christmas.”

Damian nodded and turned to Jason next. ”What about you, Todd? You’ve spent four Christmases here.”

”Actually -” Jason stopped to swallow the bite he was chewing (with a nod of approval from Alfred). ”I only ever celebrated one. That was my second year here. The first one I had a nasty flu, I don’t even remember most of that week. The last two we were on missions of something like that, I can’t really remember. And since I died I haven’t been back here for Christmas.”

Bruce’s heart was aching. It got worse when he saw Damian turn toward Dick, because he knew what was coming.

”You spent seven years here before moving out.”

Dick smiled. ”Yes I did.”

”Go on then, tell me.”

”Dami, I don’t remember specifics. It was a long time ago, and Bruce was often busy, but we had a tree and all that.”

”You don’t remember anything else?” He pressed.

Dick smiled apologetically ”It was a long time ago and they were much the same, so they kind of blur together.”

Bruce stared at Dick. That.. was a lie. He had never actually spent Christmas Eve with Dick. He wanted to, he really did, but the Joker or some other freak always decided Christmas was a good time to threaten to blow up the entire city. Then there was the year when he was off world, and the one when he got shot, and then the one-

”Father.” They were looking at him. Had he been asked something?

”Yes?”

”I asked you to tell me, since Grayson’s memory is failing him.”

”Oh” he paused. It would do no good to lie. ”I never spent Christmas with Dick, something always came up.” He regretted it a lot, but there were always a lot of lives on the line and he knew Dick understood that.

Jason looked at him oddly, then back at Dick. ”So what, you were alone? Every Christmas?”

Dick shook his head quickly. ”No no, Bruce always made sure to have someone there.”

This time Tim spoke up. ”You spent Christmas with a babysitter?”

”Hey, miss Kira was nice. I didn’t mind.”( _Because I always snuck out)_

”Miss Kira? As is, Bruce’s secretary?”

”Yeah, she’s really sweet.” _(But not that good with kids)_

”So, what did you and Kira do, you must have had traditions?” Damian asked. There must have been something, right? ”Perhaps you made candy, or decorated a tree?”

Dick laughed around the bite he had just taken.”No, Bruce always ordered a fully decorated tree to be set up in the living room. And miss Kira, well, she wasn’t much of a chef. Besides, I didn’t have Kira every single year.”

”But, but what did you do during Christmas then?” Damian didn’t understand. Sheila had said Christmas was about happiness, family and traditions. Grayson’s Christmases hadn’t had any of that.

Dick paused. ”I visited my parents, maybe watched a movie later. It wasn’t that special.”

Bruce’s heart broke in two. This year, THIS YEAR, he was going to make it right. They’d have a tree to decorate, eat sugar and watch movies. They’d do all that Christmas stuff because _by god_ his sons were going to have at least _one_ proper Christmas with him, he’d make sure of that.

”We’ll all celebrate a proper Christmas this year.” he announced.

——

Sheila was walking about in the living room when her phone lit up. It was a mail, from .. Damian?

_To Miss Lake_

_I asked my family of their traditions, as you asked, but it seemed they didn’t have anything special. At first it bothered me, because I dislike when things are not continuous or predictable._

_However, I find the outcome rather .. pleasing. This way, I get to be part of making traditions, this first Christmas we spend together. To be part of something, a family, is new to me, but I like it._

_I'm happy, because my first Christmas for me is being part of something._

_Merry Christmas Sheila_

_/ Damian_

_Ps. Thank you_


	2. Dick's Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce had left him alone on Christmas, again.
> 
> Another Christmas without.. Christmas.
> 
> Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Have a Merry Christmas and happy holidays <3

Bruce had left. Again.

Dick was now waiting for his babysitter to arrive. It was silly, he was 11 years old, he didn’t need a babysitter - but Bruce insisted. Because of course he would.

He’d met miss Kira before and it wasn’t that he didn’t like her, it was just.. he wanted to be alone. There wasn’t going to be any Christmas celebrations this year anyways, now that Bruce had left,so what was the point. And yes, he knew Gotham needed batman, he _understood_ that, but that didn’t make him less disappointed.

Dick looked around the living room. The giant pre- decorated tree was taking up a lot of space, while still looking neat. He didn’t like it. It was too perfect, something you’d see in a mall. It didn’t belong in a home. Not that the manor ever really felt like home, anyways. Underneath were presents wrapped in golden paper with red bows. Also too perfect, no ugly wrapped presents, no difference in color of the wrapping, all perfect square boxes. The presents weren’t from family or friends either, it was from other companies, so you already knew it was their merchandise inside or some other typical Christmas gift. They’d gotten a card from Clark, with a photo of his family at the farm. Dick had stared at it for a long time.

He knows he shouldn’t complain. A lot of people have a lot less, but that’s just it. He had so much, and still nothing. What he wanted for Christmas was .. for everything not to be perfect. He didn’t want cookies bought from a store, he wanted to bake them and laugh when some were burnt or decorated poorly. He wanted to decorate the tree with someone, hanging up homemade decor. _He didn’t want_ the latest games and toys, he wanted a personal gift, something _he_ would like, not something all kids like.

He knew some kids would kill to have what he had. But he couldn’t help to want what he heard other kids complain about. Ugly sweaters, family visiting, candy, glitter and laughter. It was always so quiet in the Manor.

_\- Ding Ding -_ the doorbell rang.

”Hello miss Kira.” He greeted when he opened the door.

”Hi darling!” She smiled, stepping inside. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Kira was nice, and at least he’d have company. Maybe they could bake or play games or-

His face fell when he saw her briefcase.

She saw him and sat down to be eye level with him, gently gripping his arm. ”I’m sorry sweetie, I wish I didn’t have to bring work with me on Christmas, but you know affairs never sleep.”

She hung her head. ”And neither does a secretary.” she muttered under her breath before standing up again.

”It’s alright miss Kira.” He reassured her, feeling stupid. He should have known.

Soon Kira had set up the computer in the living room and she took a seat in one of the couches.

”I just have a few reports to finish, meetings to plan and deals to approve of before sending to my colleague.” She sighed, and had already begun typing.

He nodded and sat down with a book. After an hour and a half she was still not done, but he could her her typing slow and head nod before she sat up straighter and started typing again. She must be really tired falling asleep like that, it was only 8 pm.

Another 20 minutes and she was asleep. He gently placed a blanked over her before writing a quick note and putting it on the table.

_Miss Kira_

_I got tired reading my book, so I went up to sleep. Thank you for staying with me tonight, even though it’s Christmas. B is lucky to have you_

_/ Dick_

Then he went to his room and shoved pillows under his blanket, making it look like someone was sleeping there. He also put some clothes on the ground to make the room look more used and messy. That way it was also less a chance she’d walk up to the bed and pull the blanket off, if she decided to check on him.

When he got back down she was still asleep, but had stretched out in a more comfortable position and was snuggling the blanked. He knew from experience how easy it was to fall asleep on the couch, after all it was extremely soft.

Next, he headed down to the cave. He wasn’t allowed to patrol on his own, and he wasn’t going to, he just wanted to get out. But Gotham was dangerous at night, and he didn’t feel like running into a mugger on the street, but it would be weird if someone saw Dick Grayson on a rooftop. Robin, on the other hand? No one would think twice.

It felt fantastic to have the wind blow in his face. He went to a quiet rooftop that he quite liked before sitting down, staring at the city lights. He imagined children going to sleep, or staying up, hoping to see a reindeer or catch a peek of Santa. Leaving cookies

It had started to rain and he pulled his cloak tighter around him. The suit was water proof but sitting still in the rain long enough made it soak through. Water was dripping from his hair but he’d rather be wet than go back to the Manor. Here, he could hear the cars, feel the wind. Inside it was quiet and empty, he didn’t like it all all.

”What are you doing, kitty?” A voice asked behind him.

He knew who it was, but turned around anyways. Catwoman was standing across the roof, hand on her hip. She didn’t seem to be carrying anything stolen, and even if she was, he wasn’t supposed to go after criminals alone. That could end really bad. So instead, he just watched her. It was nice with some company and he didn’t want her to leave, so he said ”Getting some fresh air.”

She laughed at that. ”In Gotham? I wouldn’t waste my breath, kitty.”

It was a funny joke and normally, he would have been proud of her for that one, and laughed. But now, well he was feeling too down. He gave a weak smile anyways.

”So what are you doing out? I thought cats didn’t like water.”

She didn’t respond but took in the boy, noting how he was not his usual arrogant happy self. Something had happened and she went to sit beside him when he didn’t protest.

”So” she began. ”What are you really doing out here, all alone, on Christmas?”

He didn’t look at her, just curled in on himself a little more.

She looked him over, disapprovingly, before standing up. ”This won’t do.”

He looked up at her. ”What?”

”Come on.” She had started walking.

”I’m not following a criminal.” He huffed.

”Good choice. Now come, or will I have to carry you?”

”.. Where are we going?” He didn’t move and she stopped and turned around.

”To celebrate Christmas, of course.”

— — —

Batman would have his head if he knew Dick followed (accompanied) Catwoman to her lair (home). But batman wasn’t here, was he? And besides, he knew Catwoman would never actually hurt him.

They snuck in through the window, both dripping wet. He saw the water drip down and form a puddle on the .. carpet? He had kind of just assumed the whole building to be abandoned, there couldn’t be more than two or three people living in it, so he was surprised to look around and see that it was a nice apartment. It wasn’t overly fancy like the Manor, but someone clearly lived here, and it was welcoming.

”Surprised I don’t live in a dump?” Catwoman asked as she took her shoes ond gloves off.

”Not with the diamonds you steal.” He deadpanned.

She waved her hand ”oh shush. I have an honest day job that pays for this.” Then she looked at him, still dripping. ”You need to get out of that uniform or you’ll get sick. Take a shower, I’ll fix some clothes for you.”

He stuttered ”I don’t need that!” As he said it a shiver went through him. Okey, maybe he was cold.

She didn’t say anything else, just pushed him towards the bathroom.

He resisted ”Are you going to steal the clothes? I won’t wear them if you’ve stolen them.”

”I’m not going to steal them, my neighbor under me is a nice old lady that has a son that moved out recently, and I know she probably hasn’t gotten rid of the old clothes yet.”

”Oh, okay.” He hesitated as he was left alone in the apartment. He wasn’t going to shower before she got back with clothes, but he followed her example and got out of his cloak and boots.

His hair was dripping down his face and he tried pushing it back when she got back. In her arms were indeed a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

”You think these’ll fit?”

— —

Having a shower was great, he wasn’t shivering anymore. The jeans fit, although they were a little big. The same went for the T-shirt, but he was not going to complain about having dry clothes.

He left his mask on, of course, before going to the living room again. He didn’t have any socks, so he was still barefoot, but he didn’t mind.

He saw Catwoman sit in one of the chairs with a cat in her lap. She had also changed and was now in casual sweatpants and a red long sleeved shirt, not wearing a mask.

”You’re not wearing.. ” he motioned to his face.

”A mask? Robin, I know you know who I am, no need to pretend.” Selina responded.

He smiled and went up to her, petting the brown black cat in her lap.

”So why are you alone on Christmas?” He asked but added when the cat meowed ”- apart from this cutie, of course.”

”I’m not” She responded. That got him nervous and looking around. Was there someone else in here?

”Calm down kitty, they’re not here yet, but they should get here soon. Besides, you know them.”

He knew them? Friends of Selina? Or friends of Catwoman?

Right on cue two people barged through the door, talking about something, but stopping when they saw Selina.

”Selinaaa!!!” Harleen yelled and threw herself around the Selina’s throat in a hug.

”Hi Harls” she hugged back ”Hi Pam!”

Pamela hugged her next before seeing Dick over Selina’s shoulder.

”You brought company?” She didn’t sound angry, more amused actually. He shifted from foot to foot. He wasn’t used to seeing them in civvies and felt a little naked without his belt. He knew they wouldn’t attack him, but was unsure about having their attention on him.

Harleen saw him and frowned. ”Puddin’? Whatcha doing here?”

”I invited him” Selina said as she walked to stand next to him. ”The big bad bat is too busy to spend Christmas with him.”

Harleen gasped ”He left’cha all alone?” But then she smiled when she realized. ”Oh! He’s spending Christmas with us! How fun this will be!”

Dick was still a little unsure about this. Especially Ivy. She seemed to sense his unease as she walked up to him and crouched.

”You want to see something cool?” She asked. He didn’t respond but she didn’t expect him to, she just opened her palm and put a seed on the ground. He watched in awe as it grew, and grew- He even had to take a step back, because soon there was a giant Christmas tree in the living room!

”Woah!” He said, and stretched out a hand to touch it.

It, it was wonderful. It smelled like nature and pine and just - Christmas. He turned to Selina and jumped up and down, not hiding his glee. ”This is awesome!”

Pam looked so happy.

Harley bumped his shoulder. ”C’mon puddin’, let’s get the decorations!” He smiled and followed her, and together they hauled out an ungodly amount of decorations from cabinets and cupboards. They even found Christmas sweaters! Dick snatched one that was red and white and blue and lots of other colored reindeers. Harleen put on one with Santa Claus riding his sleigh. They picked two for Pam and Selina as well, a blue one with snowflakes and a dark green with jingle bells on.

He laughed as Harlee’ put a crown of glitter on him when he was holding a box and couldn’t swat her hands away, and in turn he let her carry almost all the other boxes.

When they got back in the living room, Pamela had grown lots of beautiful red flowers and several Christmas wreaths along the walls. He was actually speechless. He had only seen her use plants for trouble and destruction, it was shocking to see she could make such detailed and .. good things too. ”They are really pretty, Pamela.” He said as he traces a flower with his hand, a little cautious, because you could never know it they might bite you. ”Thank you Robin” She sounded so happy for her creations to be genuinely appreciated.

Selina had put on some classic Christmas music in the background that they were all singing along to while decorating the tree. They ended up having a competition of who could sing the worst, and Dick won when his voice cracked into an almost inaudible screech. That was a bit more intense than he had intended and blushed. Harlee’ laughed ”Just wait ’til you get through puberty, then you’ll have a voice like this!” She tried to make her voice deep but it didn’t sound deep at all, more strangled.

”Like a choked seagull?” He asked skeptically. She punched his arm playfully, and he pushed her back, and they kept playfully boxing each other until Pam announced;

"Alright people, it’s time.” holding out the golden star that was to be at the top of the tree.She gave it to Dick, before crouching down and letting Harls sit on her shoulders.

Harlee’ smiled. ”Oh no! I can’t seem to reach!” And before Dick knew it, Selina grabbed him under his armpits and hauled him up, giving him to Harls, who let him crawl onto her shoulders. It was unsteady and he laughed as they wobbled back and forth. Pam and Harleen were laughing as well, while Selina took a photo.

At last they managed to get the star on top, and when they backed away the tree looked wonderful. Sure, it was tilting slightly to the left and had more decorations at the bottom (Dick couldn’t reach very high still) than at the top, and was in no sense anything less than a mess, but he _loved_ it.

Harleen got off of Pam’s shoulders but kept holding onto Dick’s legs, so he kept sitting there as they marched into the kitchen. He grabbed her head so he wouldn’t fall and he could hear another photo being taken.

They started baking but it soon turned out to be a full scale flour war, and his hair was almost white when they had managed to get the cookies in the oven. They were supposed to look like trees and bells, but sort of melted out into big circles. Well, that gave mor room for creativity when they decorated them. Dick took three cookies and tried to draw their faces, but it got kind of messy and when he looked at them they almost reminded him of the clowns back at the circus.

”Hahahaha! Selina! Look! This is you!” Harls’ laughed as she saw the cookie of Selina, with supposed cat whiskers. Selina came over and looked at it. ”You made this for me?” He nodded ”I mean I’m no artist, but..”

”There is something missing.” Pam said over his shoulder, frowning. He looked down again, and the cookie had eyes, a mouth, nose, whiskers, - what else was there supposed to be?

Pam saw his confusion. ”It’s obvious, there’s Selina,” She pointed to the Selina cookie ”and Harls’” she pointed to the cookie with a big smile and ponytails ”and me” the last cookie was Pam with leaves on her face. ”but there is no Robin!”

”You’re right! Here, c’mon girls, let’s make one of puddin’!” Harlee’ said as she grabbed a cookie.

Dick tried to see what they were drawing but he couldn’t see over their shoulders. When they were done they turned around with a cookie in their hands. The cookie had two joyous eyes, and a wide smile. The cookie looked happy, and he found himself mirroring that smile.

They ate about half the cookies in the kitchen after that and put the rest in some boxes that they left in the living room. He got back up on Harlees’s shoulders again as they left the kitchen.

Then he saw Pam in the corner of his eye, standing in the doorway. She had grown some sort of branch that was hanging down, with a few red berries, and was smiling at Harlee’.

He felt her walk towards Pam but Selina snatched him off of her shoulders and covered his eyes before they reached her. ”You’re too young for that.” She laughed as he tried to pry her hands away.

They stayed up for a couple more hours, sitting by the tree, eating cookies and playing games, and telling stories.

He must have fallen asleep at one point, because when he opened his eyes next time there was daylight shining in through the windows. He’d been put on the couch with a blanket, and Selina had dragged her mattress out to the floor and was sleeping next to him.

”Selina?” He nudged her shoulder.

”Mm?” She yawned.

”Merry Christmas” He smiled, and she saw the light in his eyes. ”Oh Kitty.” She pulled him off the couch into a hug, and put her chin on his head as she held him close.

”Merry Christmas” she whispered into his hair.

And it truly was, a Merry Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason find out what Dick has been up to during his Christmases 
> 
> and joins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little late, but here is part 3!

A soft hand ran through his hair and Dick found himself leaning into the touch, turning slightly in his bed. He heard a soft voice and another hand, resting gently on his shoulder.

”Chum? Come on, it’s time to wake up.”

He opened his eyes and saw Bruce sitting next to his bed, still in pyjamas. He looked at the clock and got even more confused. It was 6 AM, what was going on?

”B?” He mumbled and sat up with his elbows under him.”Did s’mthing hap’n?” He rubbed his eyes with a hand, and didn’t bother to hide his yawn.

A new voice spoke up from the hallway. ”It is Christmas, Grayson, there is no time to waste. We have a lot to do.” He stood in the doorway, fully dressed in jeans and turtleneck with his arms crossed.

Dick felt his eyes close again. ”Oh.” He sank back down and cuddled his warm and soft bed.

”S’no rush, we can sleep for a few m’re hours.” He mumbled the last part as he laid his head back on his pillow, almost sleep again.

The covers were roughly yanked of off him. Cold air rushed over his body and he almost whimpered at the loss of warmth. Almost. He gazed down at the foot of his bed to see who dare pull his blanket away, his warmth and - oh.

Jason looked like death itself. He was wearing shorts and oversized t-shirt, his hair in all directions and bags under his eyes. His voice was rough - another evidence he had just woken up. And he was currently clutching Dick’s blanket in his fists.

”Oh _hell no_ you don’t. If I was forced out of my bed at 6 AM then so are you.”

To Jason’s right Dick caught a glimpse of Tim, who wasn’t looking much better. He looked like he was still sleeping, eyes closed and gently swaying where he stood.

Dick glared at Jason and then smirked. ”As if I need a blanket,” he turned over, facing away from Jason. ”When I have a warm, cozy, _wonderful_ bed righ-”

The whole point was to annoy Jason but Dick realized he hadn’t really thought it through when he felt the entire bed shift and Jason lunging for him. Tim was going to be of no assistance and Damian wouldn’t risk getting his clothes or hair messed up. And bruce, well, he tried.

”Get **up** you asshole!” Jason said as he wrestled Dick, who did everything he could to stay on his bed.

”No!”

”I said get up!”

”No!”

”Boys stop, someone will- ” Bruce stopped when he narrowly missed a foot to the head.

Dick managed to knee Jason in the ribs, making him curl in, and then push him over the edge of the bed. However, Jason had a good grip on his shirt and when he hit the floor, he had dragged Dick’s entire torso off the bed.

”Let go!”

”Then get up!”

”You’re ruining my shirt! I’m telling Alf!”

”OW!” Jason yanked his hand away, the sudden motion making Dick tumble enticingly of the bed, and to Jason’s misfortune, right on top of his brother who was now cradling his hand.

”Bruce! He bit me!”

”I did no such thing!”

”You can see the marks!”

”I can’t see anything.”

”You’re not looking!”

”Exactly, since there is nothing to see. You’re such a baby.”

Bruce finally stepped in and hauled them both to their feet by their arms. ”Right. Now that Dick is awake, everyone grab one of these and get dressed.” Bruce said as he held up a bag.

Damian moved from the door and quickly snatched one of the items and held it out. It was a pyjamas, with Christmas motives. Long pants and t-shit that matched. Jason held out the one he had gotten and it was identical, but bigger and with slightly different colors.

Soon they were all wearing the pyjamas and Dick had to admit, it was comfortable. His was, of course, a light baby blue, Jason’s was light red, Tim’s a soft yellow and Damian’s was green. Oh, and Bruce’s was a darker blue.

Jason yawned. ”Can we eat now? I’m starving.” Dick nodded in agreement. That wrestling had woken his stomach as well.

Alfred had left to celebrate Christmas with his family three days ago, so there was no breakfast ready waiting for them. No pancakes, no porrige, no eggs, no bacon, no toast. Instead, Dick reached up for the cereals when Bruce (gently) slapped his hand.

”Hey!”

”We’re making breakfast, together.” Bruce said as he put Dick’s cereal back, this time on a higher shelf where he knew Dick couldn’t reach. Asshole.

”And since it’s Christmas, we’re eating porrige.”

Thank god that porridge is really easy to make, because trust Bruce to mess something up when it comes to cooking. But, making breakfast was relatively painless and they were soon seated around the table.

Bruce had placed milk, sugar and cinnamon on the table.

”Tell me again why are we up so early?” Tim asked, still looking tired, but he’d opened his eyes when Dick gave him a cup of coffee. Jason was taking a third portion because ”how am I supposed to get full on oatmeal and water?”, while Dick had added as much sugar as he possibly could before Bruce noticed and took the sugar away, saying ”it’ll be way too sweet, and _you_ don’t need more sugar.”

When he took a spoonful it was actually way to sweet. Not that he’d tell Bruce that. Instead, he took another spoonful of porrige to even it out a little.

”Well, Drake, we have a lot to do. We are supposed to listen to music, decorate a tree, make candy, drink hot chocolate, watch movies, cook a big dinner for tonight, write letters to Santa, sing carols, bake cookies, stay up to see reindeers- ”

”No no no” Jason said holding up his hand. ”There is no way we’ll have time for all of that in one day.”

Damian looked confused ”But that is what you are _supposed_ to do!”

”People start that stuff on December 1st, kiddo, you’ll have to pick a few that we can do.”

Dick cut in ”How about we start with what you want to do most, and then see how much time is left?”

”That is acceptable. We’ll start with cookies.”

How Alfred did it, he’d never know. Dick wasn’t dumb, far from it. And yes, _he_ _could_ read a recipe correctly, but apparently the _food couldn’t_ , because it wasn’t doing what it was supposed to.

The others looked at his enormously inflated (and somehow slightly burned) cookies.

Tim squinted his eyes and picked one up. ”Maybe this could be the new doorstop.”

Dick snatched it back ”Alright! As if yours are any better!””

Tim looked down at his own cookies. They were bat shaped and as black as Tim liked his coffee. Dick picked one up and threw it like a batarang at Jason and _dear god_ he had to duck as to not get nailed in the face.

”Are they supposed to taste like this?” Damian’s were edible, but he’d used a bit too much sugar.

”Why don’t you try one of mine?” Bruce gave Damian a cookie, and Damian nodded.

Bruce got slightly confused as Damian’s face scrunched up in a terrible grimace, even though he was trying to hide it. With pure will power Damian managed to swallow it but slightly choked as his body tried to reject it.

”It can’t be that bad” Bruce said and took a bite himself, only to spit it back out. ”What the-”

Bruce had only made a few (thank god) and they were _edible_ , but disgusting - they’d seriously have to run some tests to find out what had gone wrong.

In the end they were all stealing cookies from Jason, because he was the only one who actually knew how to cook. He was however, defending them with a spatula and they all found themselves with slightly redder hands than before.

The one’s they couldn’t eat they decided to hang in the tree.

”What should we do next?” Tim asked, as he hanged up some of his bat-cakes.

”I wish to learn some songs” Damian said. ”Each of you, pick a favorite and play it.”

”That sounds great, how about I start?” Bruce said and they all went to sit / lay on the couches.

Then he sang holy night (and all the boys made a mental note to show Damian the real song with and actual singer.)

When he was done he gave a small smile, ”It’s a classic.”

Then it was Tim’s turn but he crossed his arms. ”I’m not singing until Jason’s done it.”

”You want me to sing?” Jason was grinning ”Then get ready.” He looked at Damian. ”This song is an old classic with a modern twist, that lies _very_ close to my heart. So listen closely.”

Dick had heard this before and knew how this was going to go.

Jason stood on the couch and began _”Jingle bells,”_

_”Batman smells”_ and that’s when Bruce caught on too. ”Jason, be serio-”

_”Robin laid an egg”_

Bruce had now stood up and made his way over to Jason to stop him.

_”The bat mobile lost a wheel”_ Tim snorted and thought to himself - _after you stole it_

Jason had danced away from Bruce but had now been caught by his arm so he sang louder.

**_”And the”_ **

”Jason!” Bruce wrapped his arms around Jason

**_”Joker”_ **

**_”GOT”_ **

Bruce managed to put a hand over Jason’s mouth but Dick didn’t skip a beat as he filled in

**_”AWAYYYYY”_ **

Then Jason licked Bruce’s hand and Bruce yanked it away in disgust.

Jason looked at Damian again. ”Now that, kid, is a _classic_.”

— — —

The rest of the day was fun. It was chaos sure, but fun. They had decided to cook a big dinner, but Damian had refused to have any meat on the table, which was understandable.

”We are not going to buy a dead animal to feast on.”

Tim cut in ”But Christmas ham is a big part of Christmas!”

Before this would turn into another two hour long discussion, Dick cut in.

”It’s alright, BB used to make this vegetarian Christmas ham, it’ really good! I’m sure I can find a similar recipe.”

”Right, you spent like, what, three Christmases with the Titans?” Jason added.

Dick nodded. ”Yeah, and believe me, the veg-ham was the best thing on the table!”

Then he added ”Especially next to Starfire’s gluobbhuf.”He shuddered at the name.

— — —

Dinner ended up being nice actually. They ate themselves full and then it was time for movie watching. It was getting late and after the forth movie, everyone but Dick was sound asleep. Bruce was laying on a couch, gently snoring, his arm acting as a pillow to Damian, who was slightly curled up, deep in sleep.

Jason had a couch all to himself, sleeping on his side. Tim was half sitting, half lying next to Dick, sleeping as well.

Dick, as slowly as he could, gently stood up from the couch. Tim felt the shift and glanced up at him, but Dick just laid a blanket over him, and he was fast asleep again.

Looking around, Dick smiled to see his family so peaceful. Being careful not to make any sound, he started walking out to the hallway. When he snuck past Jason’s couch, however, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Dick looked down at Jason, who was staring right back at him. He looked around and when he saw no one had woken up, he sat down next to the couch, removing Jason’s hand.

”Where are you going?”

”I’ll sleep in my own bed.”

”Then why did you change back into normal clothes? You’re going out, aren’t you?”

Dick sighed. ”Yes, I am. Now go back to sleep.”

”I want to come, I’m awake anyways.”

”No, go back to sleep.” Just to spite him, Jason sat up instead.

There was no convincing him otherwise.

”Fine, come here.”

The two of them dressed up in civil clothes and silently left the manor.

They were on an empty street when Dick stopped and turned to face Jason.

”Why’d you stop?”

Dick looked him in the eye. ”Jason, I need to be able to trust that you don’t use this against me, or worse, tell Bruce.”

Jason could tell he was dead serious, and nodded. ”I won’t.”

Dick smiled and continued walking. Jason walked beside him, and asked ”So where are we going?”

”We’re going to meet some friends of mine.”

— — —

They stood outside an apartment door, when Dick gave him a domino mask. ”Put this on.”

Jason could hear voices from inside, laughing and talking.

”I though you said we were meeting your friends?”

”We are.”

When they had both secured the masks, Dick knocked on the door. The voices inside went quiet, and an old man opened the door. He took a look at Dick and smiled, before he turned to Jason.

”And who might you be, young man?”

Jason wasn’t sure what to answer. He couldn’t say ’Jason’, then the mask would be pointless. Neither of them were in suits either, so ’Red Hood’ probably wasn’t a good idea either.

He went with the safest choice. ”I’m his brother.” And nodded his head toward Dick. Then he remembered his manners and held forward a hand. ”Nice to meet you.”

The man shook his hand. ”It’s nice to meet you too. The name’s Wintergreen, now come on in.”

As Jason stepped in, he was shocked to say the least. A giant tree was in the middle, and the room was full of people and the smell of food was overwhelming.

Wintergreen loudly announced ”He’s here now! And he brought family!”

People were starting to form a circle around them and although it took him a second, he recognized them as Selina, Harleen, Pamela, the man Wintergreen, and another old man he hadn’t seen before. He wore an eyepatch, and he looked oddly familiar -

As the man turned to him, it clicked.

” _Deathstroke?_ ” Jason couldn’t help himself.

”Yeah” Dick said. ”Every year, me and my .. criminal family have a little get together for Christmas, and it is actually about time I introduce you.” He put his arm over Jason’s shoulder.

”Your _criminal_ family?”

”Obviously not blood related. Anyway, you’ve met Selina, aunt Pam and aunt Harls” he gestured to the girls. ”- and grandpa Will.”

”But let’s make it official. Everyone, I’d like you to meet my brother, Jaybird.” Dick sounded so proud to call Jason his brother, to introduce him to his family. Jason’s heart warmed at that, and he relaxed in the grip Dick had over his shoulders.

He got hugs from Harls and Selina, and shook hands with Pamela and Slade. They seemed to accept him without a second thought, and he felt so loved, to not be questioned all the time, to be so blindly trusted.

After some quick introductions they soon continued eating (Wintergreen’s cooking was awesome), talking (apparently Dick had met Slade when he was a Titan), playing games (Harls totally cheated)and none of them seemed the least bothered by Jason’s presence. In fact, they seemed happy to talk to him and that really made him feel welcome.

It had been in the back of his mind the whole night, how Dick had said this was his (criminal) family. Pam and Harls were aunts, and Will his grandpa, but he hadn’t mentioned Selina or Slade.

But as he watched Dick interact with them during the night he figured it out.

The way Selina hugged, scolded and checked him for injuries, with the love and care of a mother,

And the way Slade would comment on Dick’s sleep schedule, accept hugs and put a hand on Dick’s shoulder, with the love and care of a father.

Dick had so many friends, so many people he considered family. He was surrounded by people but no matter what, Dick always had room for Jason.

And Jason couldn’t be happier.


End file.
